The Child From Beyond The Void
by CharlieSorin
Summary: Comet was a girl with a soul of gold, her love for her family was beyond reasonable taking her to cross the void to seek the only man that could cure her father... Her father... Or well someone like that, it's complicated. The daughter of Rose Tyler and John Noble (10th Doctor's Duplicate), will follow all the leads that will take her to journey with the man himself... The Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the beach with my father's frail hand around my own. He was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it. He had fallen ill due to his humanity, but my father was far from being human, and yet he fell ill for being almost one.

John Noble (a name he chose for himself to fit in with the humans of this universe). He was a man who stopped wars and defied every word our science had to offer.

He was a genius, and an amazing father who taught me everything I ever needed, and still allowed my own little twists and spins when it came to growing up. I, his only daughter, his only child.

Half human. Half Time Lord. Due to his Time Lord condition, our human medicine couldn't cure him. It just helped us prolong his already fading life.

He stopped calling himself Doctor once he married my mother, since he felt he wasn't THE "Doctor," but, instead, someone different, or so he said. My name is Comet. Something to remind them of all the space and time they journeyed around , when father wasn't father but, instead, someone else who lived in a parallel universe to mine. Who didn't know about me or what happened to my parents after being left on that beach.

In fact, they were left in this exact same beach my father and I walked upon, so many years ago, after he confessed love for my mother, because the other him knew he couldn't stay with her. He wanted to allow someone else (or a part of himself) live the life that he could never have.

That was the typical selflessness my father taught me, even if he was the one who received the happiness, The Doctor (the other form of himself, as my dad used to call him) knew that his happiness wouldn't be achievable, for he needed to save the universe.

There was no one else who could.

He used to tell me stories of Gallifrey located in the Kasterborous constellation. My father used to talk about his life as a child (or at least the Doctor's childhood) about the school for training young Time Lords, as one would expect. He was part of the Prydonian chapter of the Academy.

He also talked about amazing trips around the other universe he had taken before and with my mother , with nostalgia and yet somehow impersonal. For some bizarre reason, my father felt the need to distance himself to the other man he once belonged to. Maybe because his almost human body was becoming incapacitated by the Time Lord mind, a ticking time bomb ready to blow up. A Time Lord mind confined to an almost human body. A blessing and a curse at the same time, due to the fact that it was killing him. He understood the consequences, as well as the other man did, and still went along with it because he loved my mother so dearly.

My father stopped for a second in front of the sea.

"Comet, my little silly Comet, I will not stop you cause I know you are as stubborn as I am, but you need to understand. What you're thinking is dangerous. It's absolutely insane , dangerous and probably not even worth it. Did I already say, 'Dangerous?' He who you are trying to seek, The Doctor... Me. Wow I haven't thought about the other me in so long. You have no idea how troubled he might be, he might not even have the same face as me anymore. Whilst I was here living a marvelous life, he has probably suffered more loss than the last time I remember. He lost your mother. Twice. I only did once, and so many have crossed his life and left, some staying longer than others, but still leaving at the end. His loss is so immense, I can't assure he would help me. He probably has forgotten me, as I did him." As my dad spoke those words he took my other hand with his free hand

"My little girl, how come you grew up so fast? It feels like yesterday I was teaching you how to walk." He said almost too cheesy for my taste.

"Stop being so corny. You aren't like this. Let me go say goodbye to mom." I said as the lovely blonde woman I called mother caught up with us.

" Mom, dad, I promise you I will cross the void safely, I will return with The Doctor. He will help you, even if I have to bring him against his own will. I love you both so much. Hang in there until I come back dad. We can save you. I love you." I said hugging both my parents tightly to me.

I took the little watch like contraption from my pocket and found the weak spot in the fabric of our universe that connected it with the other. Even if the tear was minuscule I could get through.

Years of perfecting machinery and transportation methods made me feel that I would cross the void safely. I pressed the ignition and soon everything became a blur as my body was transported into particles to the place I was trying to arrive at.

Crossing the void felt like ripping chunks of my body to cross, so, extremely painful. When I felt myself materializing, the excruciating pain of traveling was over. I walked around the beach, my parents nowhere in sight, obviously since they weren't there.

I walked to the nearest city I could find, taking the first plane I could to London, I realized that I had come to 2017, the wrong year, not the same year I had left my universe in, I think it was because I wasn't good calibrating the dates within my own machines and because this was where the rupture had taken me.

It was not a real problem, Knowing the Doctor of my father's tales, he was more than likely to be found meddling in human affairs and soon I would find him.

Maybe my transporter had brought me to the precise moment to find him or maybe it was trying to give me at least 10 yearsto find him before the time my father fell ill. I arrived to London. It looked so much more different than the London I knew. They never had to deal with Cybermen or, they did not in the scale my universe had to deal with. Plenty of things that were destroyed in my own city stood proud and tall in this alternate reality. Technology was far inferior, not only because it was 2017, just in general. So many creations that we had when I was less than a baby were new and innovative here, but to me they were almost obsolete, I could handle it.

I was more than ready to find him because I'd swore to my father I would.

My blood would find him. I promise you that much ,

I could sense when my father was around and I know that he is close.

There is not a doubt in my body. I will find him.

 ** _Chapter edited and correted by: Jimmy Porto_**


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes, became hours , hours became days and days became weeks, I couldn't find him and hope was beginning to turn scarce. He was nowhere to be seen regardless of how much I tried.

I followed leads met with old companions -the few- that I knew could help me.

Donna Noble( Nowadays known as Donna Temple) thought I was crazy she's never heard of the Doctor.

Her grandfather who had heard what I was talking about shushed me, took me aside whilst saying to Donna "Oh sory my dear Donna she meant to talk to me, it's about an old friend of mine, the old man is crazy calls himself The Dctor, can you believe that?". He told what had happened with her, how he made her forget because she couldn't handle all that she knew

Wilfred Mott a man with a heart of gold and eyes in the stars, I told him who my father was , what had happened and why my father was dying and he looked at me with extremely sad eyes, "He made Donna forget, he made sure Donna never suffered that fate. He had to say goodbye to her forever. I saw him die he took my place instead. He was hurt because of me. " then I explained that the doctor had died "but don't worry" I said "Time lords have a way of cheating death." I explained the regeneration process in all of it's forms The Explosion, The White Light, The Watcher, The Disciplinary, The Memory Vortex, The Morph, The Swirl and The Blur( I know I sound like a regurgitated copy of the Time Lord guide, dad always complains of me overexplaining things to others but I don't care, I think Wilfred doesn't mind), how he is still alive and well but with a new face, a face he doesn't and probably never will, know.

He smiled.

I told him how my father had taken the name John Noble ( to honour Donna ) , the light that that tiny bit of information brought to his face, was incomparable. I felt great admiration for the man. " You are almost my great grand child, if you have some extra time come and chat with me okay?" I promised him that I would find some time to do so.

I looked for what had been left of Torchwood in this universe, I could get some help from "my people" , the famous Jack Harkness my parents would talk about, stood there as triumphant as ever, flirtatious as always he couldn't help but flirt, the level of confidence and attitude gave the man such a relaxed air, it was extremely easy to like the man. Telling him about my past and why I was here made him smile as if I had told him the best news.

"I am glad to know that Rose and your father got together, who knew they would create such a little bundle of joy like you"

He said pinching my cheeks like an uncle,

I did ,infact, have an uncle, Tony Tyler, but he was more like a brother growing up because the age difference between us wasn't so far appart. I was born two years after him. We got along very well, he used to be my partner in crime, since our brains were so in tune we graduated the same year from school him skipping one year, whilst I did 3 (because I wanted to graduate with him)

Anyway so Jack told me how he hadn't seen him since the last time he saw my mother but he knew some people that he had heard some whereabouts of the Doctor from UNIT.

I told him how big Torchwood was in my universe and he laughed, he told me how you could count all the member that were left in this one with both your hands and still have fingers up.

But to no avail I still could not find The Doctor.

UNIT mid reconstruction due to a semi recent zygon uprising, received me with open arms. I met up with a woman named Kate Stewart that after learning of my situation, and me being able to give proof of my identity answering many of her inquiries, ( not all due to the gravity of her having such information like The Doctor´s actual name and such) was told to meet up with a girl called Osgood, well two infact both human and Zygon. They gave me a number to call, I thanked their help and left before any more questions of the identity of the Doctor get taken away from me. I now knew his face.

What an angry face he had, The Doctor now looked nothing like how my father did, not even remotely close. It was a face that went acordingly to the Doctor a man who had seen war and all that it took from him, but also a face of kindness and one of a selfless man.

I was way too afraid to call the number , what if he didn't answer or worse, what if he thought I was annoying or something along the lines of that?

The Osgoods warned me that his face had changed twice since he had my father's face, and how his attitude changed, cause they had met up with three of his regenerations at once, one being "my father" and the other two, all with such different personalities, but with the same kind heart.

I couldn't bring myself to call the number, I knew that he was busy, maybe if I knew he was around I would call, it was way too nerve wracking. I had time, I had time .. I didn´t have time. I had to call I had to save my father, but this was way too easy, I called the number,  
it didn't work.

Osgood warned me it might not work. The Doctor had a thing for changing numbers.

I was becoming more and more impatient. If I had to cause a disruption myself I would do it. I would flip the world around make something insane so that the Doctor would come and save this planet that he loved so dearly.

I did no such thing.

I walked defeated after 4 weeks of looking for him. I walked and walked, even started running. Running faster and faster cause I wasn't ready to face the fact I could not and probably would not find him ever.

I couldn't feel him close.

I couldn't sense his presence.

How upsetting all of this was.

Tears ran down my face as I made my way back to the room I was renting in an a woman who called herself Missy's home, she was nice to me despite me not telling her anything about who I was or what I was doing here, I just saw her ad in a paper and rented the room, I was surprised when the room came off so cheap (especially in the part of town we were) and how nobody had already got there first.

She gave me a bit of a creepy vibe, she was way to ecstatic to see me rent the room, she smiled like she knew something I didn't, but she was okay. She didn't question me when I got there crying, she only said " Oh boys can be such troubles" and smiled creepily . I made my way to the room already too hopeless to talk to anyone, even if the woman was good company, I wasn't going to share a bonkers story of how I crossed from another universe to save my father by a man who is also my father but isn't MY father, if I could even make sense I sounded insane, disturbed. So I preffered silence. I wasn't going to explain that it wasn't a boy's fault, even if I told her what was wrong she wouldn't have believed me so I just nodded and left for my room.

I took a big breath and collapsed on top of the bed. falling asleep almost instantly.

Tomorrow was going to be a new day


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken by the light shaking of Missy,

"Breakfast is served Comet and it's getting cold. Come downstairs, I don't want to eat alone" she said in what could only be described as an almost seductive tone.

The woman was odd so I didn't make much of it. Her knowing things I didn't or at least acted like that, made it seem as if she found me funny for some reason. Maybe it was the age difference that made her feel wiser, the aura of oddness and creepiness that followed this woman sometimes made me feel uneasy.

As uneasy as I felt when my father used to tell me about the stories of an old friend of his, that when he was doing this Gallifreyan initiation ceremony that involves them looking into the Untempered Schism, a gap in the fabric of reality from where the time lords have access to the raw power and energy of the Time Vortex, was so overwhelmed and the experience was so painful it drove him mad. He , like my father, chose a great name to call himself "The Master"

maybe the similarity of their names and that uneasy vibe she gave off reminded me of him.

I smiled to myself, this wasn't possible according to my dad he had died so I dissmised the stupid sensation.

I got dressed and went down to the kitchen, with Missy.

"I'm nobody to be medling in your affairs my child, but I couldn't help but notice how upset you came yesterday. If it's not much of an intrusion, could you tell me what's wrong?" I understood that she was worried for me, I did in fact came back to the house crying like a widow.

"What boy harmed you so much, for you to be like that?" she asked in an almost sarcastic tone.

How could I tell her the truth without sounding absolutely mad? How could I adapt my tale without it sounding like complete lunacy?

"I wasn't crying for a boy" I said before taking a sip of my juice.

"Then why were you crying so much?" she said in a tone that gave off fake pity while she put some jam on her bread.

"I travelled from very far to seek for a man ... A doctor, the only that can cure my father, since he is dying and he is our only hope." I said as I looked at the woman whose eyes started sparkling with mischief.

like I said she was odd.

"He is a busy man, always travelling around saving as many lives as he can." I continued.

"I was looking for him , in places and people who he has helped. I would turn this world upside down if it meant finding him" I said as i looked down at my own toast.

"And this doctor, does he have a name? Maybe I could help you find him." Missy said in a tone that insinuated she might know something. I understood she was trying to help but why on earth, a woman that looked to be in her early fifties, know about a time travelling , time lord who travels in a blue box ( which I have yet to see in real life).

"He does but I forgot it. Don't wory. I'm sure I will find him soon. Hopefully. I don't care if I have to kidnap him and force him to save my dad. He will come with me if need be against his own will." I said mindlessly.

realizing what I just had said I corrected myself.

"I mean... I won't actually kidnap him "

"I would" Said Missy

"If I were as desperate as you are, my dear " she said mischieviously, pretending to correct herself.

after our conversation we finished our breakfast, while we talked about empty things like the weather, politics and other things. Topics that bore her and me to death. Specially her, cause she did try to pry more information about " this Doctor of yours" like she called him.

I cleaned up for myself and Missy as a 'thank you' for the breakfast.

I left as fast as I could, power walking my way out of the house.

I started looking in parks, schools anywhere I could look for that blue box or the mad man that travelled in it.

Nothing, nowhere to be found.

Suddenly a voice in my mind yelled

Run.

I started running towards no direction in particular.

Run.

the voice said again and so I did.

I followed the voice

so I ran and ran.

Faster and faster feeling my blood pumping through my veins like it never had before. i just kept following the voice until suddenly there she was, the source of the voice that called me to her.

The TARDIS how beautiful and peaceful she looked. I had never been so happy to see something or someone as I was seeing the TARDIS for the first time.

"Time and relative dimension in space" I remember my father telling me " Susan made the acronym " Susan my father's grand daughter. Or well his grand daughter. I walked around her. feeling the energy of all her history, how many wonders and horrors has she seen, all of history locked in a Police Box. I heard the door open, While I was still to the side of it.

"You see my dear Nardole, here is where you can get real fish and chips, not that canned tube thing you tried to make us eat" Said a man with a scottish accent.

"I thought that in Brittannia 5 they would have the real thing, after all they are named after this country. How would I have know that wasn't true" said a mildly nasal voice.

I peaked to the side making sure that I wasn't caught staring, I was too excited to move, I kinda forgot how to breathe for a second, what should I do? How should I proceed. All the hope that I thought lost came back to my body like a rush of adrenaline, I wanted to scream , dance, roll around in the floor like a maniac and yet I did no such thing. I was just frozen. Like a drop of water in winter. A tall slim man, with white hair stood in front of my eyes.

Looking at him meant hope. A little short stubby bald guy stood next to him.

"I forgot to clean my glasses I'll go..."

He turned around and stopped mid sentence

"Doctor it apears we have company " said the short fellow whose name as I recall was Nardole.

"Oh really ?" said the man turning around.

"Can I help you young lady?" said the Doctor,

I wanted to say everything, tell him what is wrong ask him to help my father, tell him everything I know about him and how much I've been looking for him.

And yet all the words that came out my mouth were

"Sorry"

and I left running.

To the two men's confusion.

"Hey!" the one I had been looking for yelled but I was already far gone.

I ran back to Missy's.

"What's wrong dear? looks like you've seen a ghost." She asked very intuitively whilst choped some wood with an ax.

"I... I think I found him" I said stuttering.

"You think you found, who?" she said smiling

"The Doctor" I said

"Doctor Who?" she said with an even wider grin.

"Don't make me repeat myself, the doctor for my father." I said.

"Oh then I'll invite him over, it's not like he won't want to see his old best friend." She said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"You know him?" I said blankly.

"Of course I know the Doctor, he trapped me in a black hole, oh so many years ago, I haven't let go of it, but don't tell that party pooper that." She said as she laughed histerically .

"No, you can't be father said he saw you die , shot by your own wife, he burned your body." I said horrified

"Yes , but oh those Saxon devotees , just would't let their Messiah go? no they wouldn't, cause they woved mwe swo mwuch . HAHAHAHAHA Oh I was so hungry. I ate entire humans left only the bones. I tried to take over the human race and your not daddy stopped me, the time lords even stopped by to visit. But little after that he died too. Death was good to me it gave me this gorgeous new body" she said running her hands all over her body

" But with him oh no it was mean he became a boy could you believe thathe use to have this giant forhead , did you know the man used to wear a fez, a stupid silly FEZ! Or well at least he tried, his wife at the time wouldn't let him, I missed that part of his life for hidding within Gallifrey cause I just couldn't get out, then I saw my chance and BAM! Here I am. But that is mwaking bwaby Cwomet Upswet." she said pouting and making a mocking baby voice,

"So you are The Master?" I said taking a step back.

"Now, now how would you feel if I misgendered you? I didn't go through all this change" she said building up her tone " to be called the master " she said in a mocking almost childish tone

"It's the Mistress now. Missy for my friends" She said winking.

"Now let's call the old man shall we?" she said pulling out a weird device from her pockets


	4. Chapter 4

Missy pressed buttons in the weird control/device and the house began to show it's true form, it was a spaceship disguised as a cozy little house in the middle of the town, making me realize there was more to the eye that one could see.

All hidden with a chameleon circuit.

"Now why would you think such an amazing room and rent be at such a low price and with such a flexible payment method?" She said with an almost psychotic confidence.

I tried to leave.

"Ah ah ah the fun is only beginning" she said as all the doors closed themselves.

I was terrified.

"Even the Ad in the paper was a trap, only people with time travel in their bloods would be able to see it, I wanted to see how many companions and wandering time lords would fall for my little trap, and would you look at that you fell for it like a fly to honey." She said accomplished

I tried to grab something to defffend myself with but I was over powered by a machines arms.

"Now now my dear, don't think I want to harm you in any way, even though it might be fun, as enticing as torturing you sounds I truly just want to help you my little one." she said tapping her finger on my nose.

"Now stop lying to me and tell me. What is your actual business with the Doctor?" she said putting her face very near my ear I could feel how her breath touched my earlobe making the hairs on the back of my head stand.

"I told you I need him to save my father." I said breathily

"You told me your father burned me when I died. I don't think the doctor would be so incompetent to let some brute do the job for him ,and I doubt you're the Doctor's daughter, so tell me. Who are you? No lies , or you I will start cutting you up for each lie." She said pulling a knife from her pockets.

"My father is the Doctor" I said trying to give her an answer.

She placed the knife on my neck and applied a bit of presure not enough to pierce my skin, just to hurt me a bit.

"Okay, okay. He isn't entirely the Doctor but they are the same person, but at the same time they are not . He is a human time lord metacrisis with all the Doctor's memories up until the point of him being created." I said as I caught my breath cause she removed the knife from my throat.

"How come I don't know about you, I would know everything . I know about your father but not what happened to him. I would have known if he had a daughter."She said as she bit the tip of the knife.

"Why don't I know about your existence Comet?" she asked pointing the knife at me.

"I come from an alternate universe where my mother Rose Tyler, the companion was left with my father John Noble, he chose that name because he understood how the Doctor's real name would bring harm to our world so he never said it. He told me two days before I left so I'd be able to prove my identity to him. I was born two years after my father arrived to the Universe, he and my mother got married 1 year before I was born. Due to his half time lord condition and owning all the Doctor's memories up until that point are killing my father, and I love my family so much, my dad is one of the few friends I have, he is my best friend and I would do anything to save him. I have been develloping a transporter since my father fell ill last year when I was about to turn 17, Torchwood helped me, giving me all they knew from their old machinery used to cross universes when the rip over the void between our universes was extremely frail. I develloped a hole maker that mended them after I crossed they were a success, but I'm bad at calibrating time within my machines so I came 10 years early. " I said without pausing to breathe.

"Let go of her." She said as I fell to the floor.

"So your father fell ill in 2027?"

"That's what I said."

"So you are 7?"

" Technically"

" I am renting a room to an unsupervised 7 year old." She said as she started laughing histerically.

"Oh you're hilarious, can you help me. Yes or No? I don't have time for this." I said starting to get annoyed at the woman's silly remarks. I huffed and grabbed my bag that was sprawelled on the floor." I picked the fallen things from it. Stopping at the picture of my parents and I on my 18th birthday, father was already sick by then, but he was still trying to be as happy as he could possibly be for me and mother, he was getting worse as time passed, Missy snatched the photograph from my hands.

"I know this face, I haven't seen it in so long."She said looking at my father's face closely.

" So this is what it would look like if he aged. What a lovely family you've got. It looks like you are loved" She said admiring the photograph. She didn't return it, instead she put it in her pocket.I understood that I was never going to get that back,but I just let it happen.

"Will you help me?" I asked once more, being persistent.

"Yes, under one condition, you take me with you. I want to meet your family." she said looking directly into my eyes.

"Yes, cause we want to kill my father with a heart attack... Okay fine." I said a bit sarcastically.

"Go on call the man" I urged her.

She walked around the ship pulling levers and pushing buttons, it took me some time to understand that she was prepping a weapon.

"What? The man only responds to chaos." She said innocently.

soon a tap on the door could be heard,

"Oh look he is early." She said surprised as she opened the door.

"Missy what is the meaning of this?" said the Doctor as he stormed in.

"Why can't you call me like a normal person?" he asked turning off the weapon she was prepping.

"Now where is the fun in that big boy ?" she said in a almost mockingly seductive manner. She walked around and hugged him.

"I do't do hugs" He said a bit annoyed.

"I know, that's why I did it. " she said as she laughed once more.

I slowly walked towards them, they hadn't noticed my presence yet. I clumsily knocked over a table with my leg falling to the floor gloriously. They both turned around to face me. If the other time we saw eachother was awkward, well this one won the prize.

"I know you." said the Doctor walking towards me.

"I saw you this morning behind the TARDIS." he said. pointing his finger towards me.

"You ran off before I could speak with you." He said, offering me his hand so I could stand up, I took it and stood up.

"I´m..."

"She's been looking for you for rented me a room without knowing I could help her so I played along" Missy interrupted from afar as she converted the ship back to a house.

"Much better" she said rubbing her hands and walking back to us .

"Heavens child speak" she said to me.

"How can I speak when you keep interrupting me!" I told Missy matter of factly.

I took a big breath both Missy and the Doctor waited for me to speak, I'm surprised he's kept quiet for so long.

"Do you remember Rose Tyler?" I said cause I didn't know how in the world, I was going to ask him for help.

"Yes, I travelled with her centuries ago, two regenerations back, why?" he asked.

"Well.. I'm her daughter." I said almost holding my breath.

he looked a bit confused.

"Imposibl..." he started before I interrupted.

"Imposible she is in an alternate universe were she lives with her parents, her brother and your human time lord metacrisis, yes... He's my father. Imposible as ever and yet I am here" I said almost tired.

"With this device." I pulled out my transporter and gave it to him.

"I created it myself, from old models used the last time you saw my parents." I showed him the similarities by opening them.

"Do you understand how dangerous this is? Causing a rip..." He started to reprimand before I interrupted him yet again.

"Rip in the fabric of reality, I do understand what I do I'm not some stupid child who doesn't consider the consequences of her acts... Unlike someone." I scoffed.

To make the story short me and the Doctor got into an argument about tears in the fabric of the universe and how they were unfixable, and how I proved him wrong. He got mad. Because he didn't want to admit I was right.

I might have hurt his ego.

"Now that we are on the same page, and we've gotten our... Your head out of your own butt, can I continue why I am here?" I said a bit annoyed I did not have time for this cause I would take the Doctor with or without his liking to go see my father and help him out.

"Stop it you two." Missy said breaking us appart.

"I have urgent matters to tend to instead of arguing with a 7 year old. I'm going to leave now " he said starting to walk off

"If he's not going to want to travel how on Earth is he going to help me save my father, Such a smart man and yet he isn't willing to take a risk... ANOTHER risk of the million he takes everyday. To help save the life of one of the most important people in my life. You know what it's not even worth it. This is completely unfair, if my father dies I'm blaming this useless time lord." I said annoyed and absolutely furious. How dare he pretend my problems, were less important. He didn't even know them and he was already so unhelpful. What did I think that he was going to hear who I was and fall to the floor ready to help.

Father warned me we might clash, I was way too explosive and I got angry easily.

The colour drained from his face as he heard my words.

"Your father is dying?" he asked almost quietly all that attitude of greatness he showed when we were arguing plummeted to the one of a helpless child.

"Yes, he is suffering the fate you avoided for Donna Noble, human medicine isn't curing him, it is just prolonging his suffering, he is in so much pain, please, please help him, your brain is killing him, his life is fading away." I told him whilst I was on the verge of tears.

Missy stood next to me patting my back softly.

"I know you couldn't help Donna, or you didn't know how to help her, so you made her forget, you built walls in her head, so what she knew couldn't kill her, please, centuries have passed for you, I even think some milenia has passed for you to learn a cure for it. Save him, please " I couldn't help myself and started crying so profusely, I never cried, when my father fell ill I didn't cry, I was staying strong for him, but I couldn't take it no more all the built up pain I felt for him I suddnely let go, I didn't need to be strong right now.

So I let myself cry for the first time.

In front of the same man I was trying to be strong for.


	5. Chapter 5

After my mild break down, a stupid fight with the Doctor not even minutes after meeting him properly, we decided that we'd investigate on how to cure my father deep inside the TARDIS libraries, I remember walking through the doors of the little blue box and feeling like a kid in a candy store, only it wasn't like I imagined or how my father described her or even drew her.

"Well it had some renovations, isn't she looking fantastic?" Said the Doctor showing me the place.

"I'm not sure I imagined it being more ... I don't know messy, this is too proper too clean and nice for what I was expecting... I mean I am still esctatic to meet her, it's been a dream of mine since I had memory, all the stories, all the history within her, all that has been or will be she has seen it. " I said taking her all in, Looking around, walking around the control panel. All my life preparing to meet her up close.

"She's beautiful" I said softly.

"Wait till you see the library she holds." Nardole said matter of factly.

"Don't go complimenting her too much, then she gets cocky." Said the Doctor in his melodic scottish accent.

"But she is very beautiful." he said almost whispering.

he walked around the amazing equipment, regardless of how many times I had heard of her, how she looked and all of the wonders within her.I was never prepared to see her like this so up close, so personal. Much much better than I could ever see her in my mind.

"Well if you don't mind me I'm going to go find some sort of cure for my father in the laboratory." I walked through the door that connected the control room with the rest of the TARDIS. I walked with confidence and stopped for a second.

popped my head back through the door.

" That is located... where?" I asked admitting my ignorance. The Doctor was pressing buttons and levers while he avidly spoke with Missy.

"If you don't mind me asking... Where are we going? " I asked because I knew he wasn't 'parking' her.

"We can't stay in the back of an alley to be smart, what kind of pro do you think I am? One that stays in an alley to study? I think not." The Doctor said cockily.

"You completely avoided the question." I said.

"What question, we are just going to put her somewhere else. Was that a sufficent answer for you? Or what should I tell you every move we make. Okay let's start, now I'm going to push this lever." He said a bit annoyed as he almost mockingly slow pushed the lever up... I will ask him to teach me how to fly her someday and I will find out what does that lever do. Not today , cause there's important things to do, and I am too bitter with him from our early argument that I don't want to make him feel smarter.

"Fine I won't ask again. Nardole ,my sweet, will you show me where the laboratory is please." I asked the little man who didn't want to be part of me and the Doctor's bickering at all.

The man with glasses led me to the room that was very, very far from the main console.

I dived into a few books I could get from the computer such as C.J. Akrotiri's reaserch in dendritic pathway alteration and plenty others of taking time looking into the remedies and chemicals that might hep my father, The Doctor didn't join me cause he was still to busy 'Finding where to park the TARDIS' so I didn't bother him, at least I had reaserch materials I couldn't find within my universe so I was grateful.

As I was returning to the panel to ask the Doctor about some inconsistencies in a book I was reaserching from, Missy was reprimanding the Doctor.

"You two haven't met for less than a day and you can't seem to stop arguing about the silliest of things, how old are you? Cause you are acting like a 73 year old child. I can't believe I'm telling you to control yourself. You are acting reckless again , remember when you sent out your Confession Dial to me because you were sure you were going to die, me and Clara had to pull you out of that mess you made for yourself, giving Davros some of your regeneration energy, what were you thinking. You are out of control." She said containing herself from smaking him across the head.

"To be completely honest with you I don't remember her." said the Doctor almost inaudibly.

"Theta Sigma what have you done? Tell me you stupid Time baby, What have you done? " asked Missy colour being drained from her face, suddenly her mischievious aura dissapeared, she looked like she was about to faint, but no such thing happened she shook him violently.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Missy demanded again.

"I wasn't thinking..." he said as he paced around.

"She died..." he mumbled.

I wanted to save her..."

"Fixed point in time..."

" The Time lords extracted her..."

"The General regenerated..."

"Stolen TARDIS..."

"A neural block..."

"I forgot..."

He mumbled a lot of words he seemed dazed, a bunch of senseless words came out of his mouth, I couldn't understand.

And then it hit me

he was planning to make her forget but it backfired.

After all this years the man still doesn't know how to solve problems he just makes them forget.

To hell if he tried to make my father forget too.

I was looking for a man who was as helpless as Donna was when he made her forget.

He made himself forget, by mistake but he forgot.

I was looking for a man whose only path to saving lives is forgetting him.

He was not going to make my father forget.

I would drag him to hell, if he tried to make my father forget.

I took a deep breath, and moved over to him.

Pretending not to have listened to what he said before.

"Hey, Doctor could you explain this study of happy prime numbers, this line here doesn't make sense, I'm not very well accquainted with Time lord studies." I asked him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello there Earthlings

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I am trying to make this story as Doctor Who accurate as it is humanly possible. I hope you aren't mad at me. I had school and I have so much to investigate.

The next chapter isn't ready and as much I like uploading two at the time. Today it's a different day. I had school so forgive me. I will try to upload weekly.

lots of love and TARDISes,

Charlie Sorin.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days of non-stop reading taking notes and swan diving into piles of books and archives in the tardis databases, by myself , cause the man hadn't dignified to join me at any point. Nardole was helpful he brought me tea, he took away the books I no longer needed. Whilst the Doctor kept going about his usual life, messing with the universe, as per usual. I kept going he wasn't going to stop me from getting what I wanted, to save my father.

Missy left us about 2 days ago, she told us to pick her up once we both behaved. We haven't yet we still bicker like sibbilings, to think that he is almost a millenia and a half old and he is still as whiney as a baby.

It didn't matter he wasn't kicking me out or anything of that sort so I was extremely grateful.

I needed my mum, right now I couldn't think without her by my side, I am only 18 after all I am only just a child. I wanted my universe, my people , my torchwood, but none of that was possible. I needed to continue reading and fnding what could be done .

I heard a slight knock on the door so faint I hardly heard it.

"Come in" I said with my already tired voice from the sleep deprived state I was in.

"Hello Comet" said the voice I hadn't heard in what felt like months.

I looked up to see a Doctor with a slightly apologetic smile.

I didn't mean to glare at him but my eyes were giving in to tiredness. I furrowed my brows.

"Hey Doctor what's up?" I asked with a mildly annoyed tone.

He looked like he wanted to turn back and leave but stopped himself.

" You haven't slept well and I was wondering if you'd wanted to come outside, see the sun, you look pale and in desperate need of a shower." he said

"Oh great so have you come to judge me?" I said standing up from my cramped up position.

"No, not at all, I just wanted to say I've been a terrible host, come with me let's explore, to get fresh ideas, fresh air, to have a look at our universe. I bet you want to do that, give it a rest for just one second I promise you won't regret it. Also I'd like to get to know you better child after all I'm like your uncle." He said opening the door better.

"Can we do that after I have slept and taken a shower?" I said stretching.

A little yawn left my lips.

I went to the room I had been given, the moment my head touched the pillow, sleep found me instantly,

The dreams that that slumber conjured were not very pleasant

 _I was badly injured._

 _"Come here" said a sweet mother like voice ._

 _I was drawn towards it following it knowing it was my only hope_

 _I fell to the floor, my body painting the floor like a crimson river, a sudden light emrging and lifting me up._

 _I was not a Time Lord I could not regenerate, not even if I tried._

 _a light engulfed me_

I woke up, breathing heavily, I could barely remember the images in the dream previous to the few things I could recolect. remembering the sweet voice calling me, made chills run down my back. i took a shower quickly ignoring the uneasy feeling in my stomach. It was nothing more than a dream.

I ran outside were the Doctor was waiting for me,

"Ready to explore?" He said almost ceremoniously .

"Where would you like to go first?"

"Pyroville? Akatosh? Poosh? The universe is yours my child pick wisely!" he said excitedly.

I took a step towards the console looking at her for a moment .

"Why don't we let her choose" I said absent mindedly.

"She hasn't killed you yet" I said childishly

"But she has tried" he said

"A little scrape here and there won't kill you, let's let the TARDIS choose for once in your life Doctor." I said resting my hand on his shoulder.

"She chooses where we go without me wanting to or telling her to." Said the Doctor between his teeth.

I laughed

"Alright Comet. she'll choose, you hear that dear? you get to choose, take us somewhere." He said yelling excitedly

as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Vrrrrrmm" the TARDIS turned on and started to taking us somewhere, neither of us knew where but it was exciting nonetheless.

The Doctor gave a cheerful laugh , he had a wonderful laugh, maybe it was because he always looked so angry, that seeing him like this made it the more magical. ( To be honest I personally think he looked angry beause I had only seen him angry, after arguing so much, or haven't seen him at all so my views of him may be a bit obscured by first impressions)

The noise of the TARDIS's halted and we landed.

"Well come on then." he said to me whilst he made his way towards the exit.

The doors opened revealing a market place, with all kinds of alien kind exchanging goods, the smell of sweet forgein fruit filled my nose, we had just landed in the place where we would get our breakfast.

"I know where we are!" said the Doctor excitedly.

"We are in the Neptune flee market it is quite wonderful indeed, it is only done twice every 100 years, it is quite the event to be a part of" The Doctor said basking in the market's scent.

"We ahould try fruit from Abydos, it quite wonderful, we should go there some time, it's a leisure planet, it has all sort of etretainment and realxation activities."

he talked about the places in the universe where different produce and things came from, he talked about the different alien races that we encountered , and expertly manuevered around the salesman that came around with their products to sell to us.

We settled in a little shop that allowed us to view the whole of the market place, it went as far as the eye could see,shoppers coming and going the trade and life this place had was magical, it made you feel alive.

As we ate breakfast the Doctor and I talked about our lifes I talked about my childhood , about my uncle Tony, about Torchwood and how wonderful working with them was, I talked about how earth was going I talked abotu my grandparents and how they spoiled me a bit , I talked about my mum and how wonderful she was, how she raised me and everything she had done for me,

"I remember when I was little how my mum would put me to bed telling me her adventures with you, she told me about Cassandra, I remember everytime something mildly resembled her I would say 'Moisturize me' my parents found that hilarious when I was 5" I told the Doctor whilst taking a sip of something vaguely similar to coffee.

He talked about adventures he had after he last saw my parents, he told me about Amy, Rory, River Song and all who he had met, all but Clara.

"I forgot her, I feel desperate cause I know she is important to me and yet all of my memories of her are gone cause I was greedy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Greedy?" I asked a bit confused,

"yes" he replied.

" She was marked for death I saw her die and yet I couldn't, I made the timelords stop everything to save her, caught her in a moment and kept her alive. Right now she could be god knows where doing god knows what without any pulse, she is basically a dead girl walking, according to Me" he said.

"According to you? But if you say you cant remember how do you know all of that." I asked a bit confused. He opened his eyes widely before correcting himself

" Oh someone I used to know named Ashildr she now goes by Me. I technically made her immortal, she told me what had happened with Clara. I wonder where she is we hardly ever meet up." said the Doctor.

After we were done talking we went back to where we last had left the TARDIS .

but she was gone.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening right now. We lost the TARDIS" The Doctor said running around desperately almost screaming.

"Maybe you forgot where you actually parked it" I said a bit dismissively.

"No Comet I remember I left the TARDIS next to this tent with a yellow floating ribbon and those guys selling fruit. I can't forget where I left her right in front of the antiques selling man. I'm not a fool you know I just don't park her anywhere." He said shaking me from my shoulders a bit crazily.

"Calm down, we should ask around." I told the Doctor whilst putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

I walked to the guy who looked a bit humanlike but with disturbingly yellow eyes that was selling antiques.

"Excuse me sir." I asked politely.

"Yes, you want to buy antiques you found the right person. I have antique technology from Agora, Algol , some from the Veruna system and from Morok." He said a bit crazily. showing me what he had.

"No, I don't wish to buy any of your antiques sir. I was here to ask you if you know where an old blue police phone box could be located. We remember parking it here next to the tent with the floating ribbon." I said pointing to the floating ribbon.

"In this empty space here." I said pointing where once she stood.

"Oh , yes I sold it. Someone collecting stuff from the old Earth. said this was amazing human findings of mine so they bought it, it was an antique so I assumed it was from the New Earth sellers that sell relics to me. I was told I was going to get a large antique, so I guessed it was that one."He said a bit anxiously.

"I didn't know it was yours but the buyer has already left , I can give you all the credits they gave me for it." He said offering us a little usb looking device.

If looks could kill, the Doctor would have already murdered that guy.

"Keep them but tell me where can I find this buyer, tell me all you know."

 **author's note here**

 **Hello I was cursed with writers block and s case of senior year and then university I have no time to write but I swear this next chapter will come before the month of September 2018 is over. A lot of things have happened in the doctor who universe and I'll be sure to include them**


End file.
